1. Field:
The present invention relates to snowmobiles and particularly to snowmobile cooling and track lubricating systems.
2. State of the Art:
Some snowmobiles have water cooled engines and a heat exchanger for dissipating heat from the engine coolant. The heat exchanger is usually located under the snowmobile where loose snow can be sprayed up onto the heat exchanger to cool it as the snowmobile moves through the snow. Also the track and slide rail of a snowmobile is cooled and lubricated by sprayed loose snow. The problem with such cooling and lubricating means is that when the snow is hard packed or icy, such as often occurs late in the snow season, there is no loose snow to be thrown onto the parts that need cooling and lubricating.